LED walls can be mounted in several ways. Trussing (hanging the display down from a truss beam), mounting (fixing the structures or display tiles on a mounting structure which is itself mounted to e.g. a wall), or stacking (piling the tiles on a foot or several linked feet).
A modern LED wall often consists of display elements (tiles) which represent a part of the total display. A multitude of tiles are mechanically locked together, yielding a display. One of the important specifications of a LED wall is the seamlessness of the total display. For optimal viewing experience, the seams in between tiles must not be visible. These seams are caused by several reasons, e.g. tolerances between locks of the tiles, tolerances on the LED boards, deformations of the LED frames and structures. One other major reason is the flatness of the stacking foot or support.
When a display is stacked, it is mounted on a number of stacking feet or supports. These feet or supports are mechanical structures, which are the interface between the ground surface on which the display is going to be mounted, and the display itself. In general, several feet or supports are needed to accommodate the width of the display. If the alignment of the feet or supports on which the tiles are mounted, is not sufficient, seams may become visible for the viewer leading to a decreased viewing result.